schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Orson Krennic
Orson Callan Krennic ist der Hauptschurke aus 2016 dem erschienenen Film Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Krennic ist ein Hauptmann des Imperiums und der Leiter des Teams, der an der Erschaffung des Todessterns arbeitet. Dafür rekrutiert er den widerwilligen Galen Erso und macht sich damit seine Tochter Jyn zum Feind. Diese schließt sich später den Rebellen an um ihren Vater zu retten und die Pläne des Todessterns zu entwenden und gerät dabei direkt in Konfrontation mit Krennic. Er wurde von Ben Mendelsohn dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Krennic ist ein Offizier des Imperiums und der Leiter eines gewaltigen Militärprojekts - dem Todesstern. Um diesen zu erschaffen, arbeitet er mit einem brillianten Wissenschaftler und Mechaniker, Galen Erso, zusammen. Als Galen Erso noch ein Offizier des Imperiums war, war Krennic ein guter Freund der Familie. Als die Entwicklung des Todessterns voranschritt und Galen erkannte, wozu dieser gedacht war, sagte er sich aber vom Imperium los und floh mit seiner Familie. Krennic versuchte vorerst, den Bau ohne Galen fertigzustellen, doch er erkannte letztendlich, dass er ohne Galen dazu niemals in der Lage wäre. Daher begann er, in der Galaxie nach Galen zu suchen um diesen wieder zum Projekt dazuzuholen. Rekrutierung von Galen Erso Mit einer Eskorte von Death Troopern erreicht Krennic schließlich den Planeten Eadu, auf dem sich Galen Erso mit seiner Familie versteckt hält. Krennics Schiff landet auf der Ebene direkt vor ihrem Haus. Während er und seine Eskorte sich langsam dem Haus nähern, tritt ihnen Galen entgegen und wird von Krennic begrüßt, der behauptet dass Galen wirklich schwer zu finden war und dass er nicht erwartet hätte, dass ein Mann mit Galens Talent sich dazu herablässt, ein Leben als Farmer zu beginnen. Er fragt, ob Galens Leben nicht einsam ist und Galen bestätigt dies und lügt - um seine Familie zu beschützen - und behauptet, dass seine Frau vor einiger Zeit gestorben ist. Krennic spricht Galen sein Beileid aus, befiehlt seinen Truppen aber dennoch, Galens Haus zu durchsuchen. Während die Death Trooper losziehen, fragt Galen Krennic, was dieser von ihm will und Krennic antwortet, dass sie Probleme bei dem Projekt haben und Galens Hilfe benötigen. Galen entgegnet, dass er es nicht tun wird, woraufhin Krennic verärgert antwortet, dass sie kurz vor dem Triumph stehen und der Galaxie dann Frieden und Sicherheit bringen könnten. Galen versucht Krennic zu überzeugen, dass er ihm nicht von Nutzen wäre, doch Krennic durchschaut die Lüge sofort. Als plötzlich Galens Frau auf sie zugerannt kommt, merkt Krennic nur sarkastisch an, dass sie wohl von den Toten auferstanden ist. Als Lyra bei ihnen ankommt, zückt sie einen Blaster und richtet ihn auf Krennic, der behauptet dass Lyra sich kein Stück verändert hat. Lyra faucht, dass Krennic ihren Mann nicht mitnehmen wird und Krennic bestätigt dies, fügt aber an dass er die gesamte Familie mitnehmen wird. Lyra zischt, dass sie sich keineswegs zu Geiseln des Imperiums machen werden doch Krennic entgegnet, dass sie Gäste sein werden und in reinem Komfort leben werden. Da Lyra den Blaster nicht senkt, befiehlt Krennic seinen Death Troopern, Lyra zu erschießen. Im Sterben löst auch Lyra einen Blasterschuss aus, der Krennic in der Schulter trifft, doch es ist lediglich eine Wunde. Wütend befiehlt Krennic seinen Death Troopern nun, das Haus der Ersos niederzubrennen und ihre Tochter Jyn zu finden, doch diese bleibt unauffindbar. Letztendlich ziehen Krennic und seine Truppen daher lediglich mit Galen ab. Verlust des Todessterns Jahre später ist mit Galens Hilfe der Bau des Todessterns weit vorangeschritten. Allerdings kann Galen Erso einen Piloten des Imperiums überzeugen, das Imperium zu verraten und eine Warnung bezüglich des Todessterns nach Jedha zu Saw Gerrerra zu bringen. Daher wird Krennic von Gouverneur Tarkin aufgesucht, der ihn warnt dass der Senat niemals von der Entwicklung des Todessterns erfahren darf, da sich sonst zahllose Systeme der Rebellion anschließen würden. Krennic entgegnet, dass der Senat ihnen nichts entgegensetzen können wird, wenn die Waffe erst fertiggestellt ist, doch Tarkin bleibt hart und behauptet, dass sie keine Zeit mehr haben und der Imperator keine weiteren Verzögerungen duldet. Er schlägt daher einen sofortigen Test des Todessterns vor, damit der Nutzen des Todessterns bewiesen werden kann und man den Senat von nun an im Notfall auch mit Gewalt zum Schweigen bringen kann. Da sich mit Saw Gerrerra ein Feind des Imperiums auf Jedha versteckt, beschließen Krennic und Tarkin dass der Planet als Test für ihre Waffe dienen soll. Entsprechend werden die Truppen des Imperiums aus Jedha City und den umlegenden Regionen abgezogen, da die Stadt und das umlegende Gebiet vom Todesstern zerstört werden soll. Auf der Brücke des Todessterns schauen Tarkin und Krennic nun auf den Planeten herab und Krennic ist leicht pikiert, dass der Imperator und Lord Vader zu einem solchen Meilenstein nicht persönlich erschienen sind. Tarkin entgegnet, dass er Krennic die Peinlichkeit ersparen wollte, falls der Todesstern nicht wie geplant funktioniert, doch Krennic entgegnet verärgert, dass Tarkins rührende Sorge nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Krennic offenbart nun, dass die Truppen wie geplant abgezogen wurde und dass er bereit ist, ganz Jedha zu zerstören. Tarkin entgegnet jedoch, dass dies nicht nötig sein wird und dass sie den Angriffsstrahl abschwächen werden, so dass lediglich Jedha City zerstört wird. Krennic gibt daraufhin den Befehl, die Waffensysteme vorzubereiten und zu feuern. Die Stadt wird durch den Schuss des Todesstern völlig zerstört und auch die Rebellenlager im umliegenden Gelände werden vernichtet. Krennic beobachtet das Ganze vom Todesstern aus und behauptet begeistert, dass es wunderschön aussieht. Nachdem die Stadt zerstört ist, tritt Krennic stolz auf Tarkin zu, der sich bei ihm auch für seine Zweifel entschuldigt und der anerkennt, dass Krennics Todesstern sämtliche Erwartungen übertroffen hat. Krennic bittet Tarkin, diese Erkenntnis auch dem Imperator zu übermitteln und fügt an, dass die dargebotene Zerstörungskraft nur ein kleiner Teil der vollen Macht des Todessterns ist. Tarkin antwortet nun aber, dass er dem Imperator zudem mitteilen wird, dass Tarkin fortan die Kontrolle über die Waffe übernehmen wird, was Krennic schockiert. Er schreit, dass all dies seine Leistung ist und nicht Tarkins, doch Tarkin nutzt die Existenz des abtrünnigen Piloten als Vorwand um Krennics Rolle als Direktor des Projekts infrage zu stellen und ihn zu entmachten. Krennic protestiert, dass der abtrünnige Pilot mit Gerrerras Truppen auf Jedha gestorben ist, doch Tarkin entgegnet, dass der Mann nicht alleine gehandelt hat, sondern von Galen Erso geschickt wurde. Wütend stürmt Krennic aus dem Raum und macht sich auf den Weg in die Imperiale Forschungsanlage auf Eadu um Galen dort zur Rede zu stellen. Auf Eadu angekommen trifft sich Krennic mit der Belegschaft der Anlage, einschließlich Galen. Als Galen ihn am Hangar empfängt, berichtet Krennic ihm, dass sie die Station gestestet haben und dass sie funktioniert, so dass Galen stolz auf sich sein kann. Er befiehlt Galen, seine Mechaniker zu versammeln, da er eine Ankündigung machen will. Nachdem die Mechaniker versammelt sind, behauptet Krennic scharf dass einer dieser Männer das Imperium verraten hat und sich mit einem Piloten zusammengetan hat um der Rebellion eine Nachricht bezüglich des Todessterns zu senden. Krennic fordert, dass der Verräter vortritt aber keiner der Mechaniker wagt den Schritt - da sie alle unschuldig sind. Krennic behauptet daher, dass er es dann als Gruppenarbeit ansehen wird und befiehlt seinen Death Troopern, die Mechaniker alle zu erschießen. Bevor sie das Feuer eröffnen können, tritt aber Galen nach vorne und offenbart, dass er derjenige war, der das Imperium verraten hat. Krennic winkt ihn daraufhin zu sich und lässt dann doch alle Mechaniker erschießen. Wutentbrannt schlägt Krennic daraufhin Galen ins Gesicht, so dass dieser auf die Knie fällt. Sadistisch verrät er Galen nun, dass er weiß, dass der Todesstern funktioniert, da er Jedha City, Saw Gerrera und seine Fanatikerbande mit ihm ausgelöscht hat. Galen zischt, dass Krennic niemals gewinnen wird, doch Krennic antwortet, dass er dies schon einmal gehört hat. Plötzlich ertönt ein Alarm und eine Flotte von Rebellen-Schiffen rast auf die Station zu und eröffnet das Feuer. Sie sind gekommen um Galen zu töten, bevor dieser weitere Waffen für das Imperium baut. Die Rebellen-X-Wings werfen Bomben ab, die Galen und einige von Krennics Soldaten töten, doch Krennic überlebt den Angriff und kann sich auf sein Schiff zurückziehen, während er wild Befehle brüllt. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den leblosen Galen verlässt Krennic den Planeten und peilt als neues Ziel Mustafar an um dort Darth Vader zu treffen. Kampf auf Scarif Er erreicht Vaders Festung, wo ihm der Sith-Lord persönlich entgegentritt. Vader behauptet, dass Krennic einiges zu erklären hat, woraufhin Krennic entgegnet, dass er genau die Waffe geliefert hat, die der Imperator gefordert hat und dass er daher findet, dass er eine Audienz beim Imperator verdient hat um sicherzugehen, dass der Imperator auch versteht, was Krennic ihm bietet. Vader unterbricht ihn und fügt an, dass Krennic zumindest bewiesen hat, was für Probleme der Todesstern verursachen kann. Als Vader ihm vorwirft, eine Stadt zerstört zu haben und einen Angriff auf eine imperiale Forschungsbasis provoziert zu haben, entgegnet Krennic, dass Tarkin die Tests vorgeschlagen hatte. Vader will jedoch keine Ausreden hören und behauptet, dass der Todesstern offiziell nicht existiert und dass Jedha daher in einem Bergbauunfall zerstört wurde. Er fordert zudem, dass Krennic sicherstellen muss, dass Galen Erso - von dem sie nun wissen, dass er ein Verräter ist - den Todesstern nicht irgendwie kompromittiert hat. Als Vader daraufhin den Raum verlassen will, fragt Krennic freudig ob dies bedeutet, dass er nach wie vor die Kontrolle über den Todesstern hat. Daraufhin beginnt Vader, Krennic mit der Macht zu würgen und rät ihm, nicht an seinen eigenen Aspirationen zu ersticken, bevor er von Krennic ablässt und den Raum verlässt. Um Vaders Befehl zu befolgen, macht er sich nun auf den Weg in das imperiale Archiv auf Scarif, um dort die Pläne des Todessterns auf potentielle Schwächen zu studieren. Krennic kommt auf Scarif an, nicht ahnend dass auch die mittlerweile erwachsene Jyn Erso und einige Rebellen den Planeten infiltriert haben um die Pläne für den Todesstern zu stehlen. Krennic wird vom Kommandanten der Zitadelle empfangen und als dieser ihn fragt, was Krennic nach Scarif führt, antwortet Krennic dass Galen Erso ihn hergebracht hat. Er fordert, dass sämtliche Daten und Pläne, die Erso jemals an die Station gesandt hat, genau inspiziert und auf Fehler oder absichtlich eingebaute Schwächen überprüft werden. Während dieser Prozess stattfindet, erschüttern plötzlich kleinere Explosionen einige Militärstationen der Anlage und der geschockte Krennic befiehlt sofort, die Garnison auszusenden um mögliche Angreifer zu töten. Somit schickt er einen Großteil der Soldaten aus der Anlage, was es Jyn und ihrem Begleiter Cassian Andor erleichtert, die Anlage zu durchstreifen und das Archiv zu erreichen. Als Krennic im Kontrollzentrum erfährt, dass nun auch noch eine Rebellenflotte über Scarif erschienen ist, befiehlt er, die Basis sofort abzuriegeln und den planetaren Schild zu schließen damit niemand den Planeten verlassen oder betreten kann. Dennoch gelingt es Jyn und Cassian, das Archiv zu erreichen und die Todesstern-Pläne zu stehlen. Als Krennic einige Death Trooper ins Archiv führt und erkennt, dass Jyn und Cassian gerade versuchen, durch einen Schacht zu fliehen, eröffnen sie das Feuer, werden aber auch von Cassian und Jyn beschossen. Es gelingt Krennic, Cassian niederzuschießen so dass dieser in den Schacht stürzt, doch Jynn kann den Schacht in der Zwischenzeit heraufklettern und auf das Dach der Anlage fliehen, wo die die Pläne der Rebellion per Funk senden will. Da er erkannt hat, was Jyn plant, macht sich Krennic ebenfalls auf den Weg zum Dach. Kurz bevor Jynn die Pläne senden kann, erreicht Krennic das Dach und richtet seinen Blaster auf Jyn. Wütend fragt er sie, wer sie ist und Jyn antwortet, dass Krennic ganz genau weiß, wer sie ist, und nennt ihren Namen. Jyn behauptet, dass Krennic verloren hat, da ihr Vater einen Schwachpunkt in Krennics Todesstern eingebaut hat und dass sie soeben der ganzen Galaxie kundgetan hat, wie man den Todesstern zerstören kann. Krennic faucht jedoch, dass der Schild des Planeten immer noch aufrecht erhalten wird und dass Jyns Signal daher nicht zur Rebellenflotte durchdringen konnte. Er behauptet daher siegessicher, dass er bisher nichts außer Zeit verloren hat und dass Jyn mit dem Rest der Rebellion auf Scarif sterben wird. Bevor er Jyn erschießen kann, wird er aber seinerseits von dem verletzten Cassian angeschossen und stürzt zu Boden. Da zur selben Zeit die Rebellenflotte den Planetenschild zerstören kann, kann das Signal gesendet werden und die Rebellen erhalten die Pläne des Todessterns. Jyn und Cassian fliehen aus der Anlage, während sie den verletzten Krennic auf dem Dach der Anlage zurücklassen. Als dieser aufsieht, erkennt er geschockt dass der Todesstern über Scarif erschienen ist und dass Tarkin planen muss, die Basis zu zerstören um sämtliche Pläne des Todessterns zu vernichten sowie den unliebsamen Krennic zu ermorden um den Todesstern nun vollständig an sich reißen zu können. Tatsächlich werden Krennic, die Basis und sämtliche Überlebenden auf der Basis vom Angriff des Todessterns vernichtet. Galerie KrennicGalenTreffen.png|Krennic sucht Galen auf KrennicBeiTest.png|Krennic beobachtet den Test des Todessterns KrennicGucktJedha.png|Krennic beobachtet die Zerstörung von Jedha KrennicVerliertTodesstern.png|Krennic verliert den Todesstern KrennicErreichtEadu.png|Krennic erreicht Eadu KrennicGewürgt.png|Vader würgt Krennic KrennicScarif.png|Krennic in der Basis auf Scarif KrennicSchießtCassian.png|Krennic feuert auf Cassian en:Orson Krennic pl:Orson Krennic Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Star Wars-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Eifersüchtig Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Geiselnehmer Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Kriegstreiber Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Verraten Kategorie:Gnadenlos